1. Technical Field
System and method for balancing a storage battery for an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
An electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) generally include a high-voltage storage battery. In operation, the storage battery provides electric power to operate various components in the vehicle, such as an electric motor for driving vehicle traction wheels. The storage battery generally includes a plurality of electrochemical cells that can store electric charge. Each of these cells has a state of charge (SOC). However, some of the cells in the storage battery may have a greater SOC than other cells in the storage battery. When this occurs, the storage battery is said to be unbalanced. When the storage battery becomes unbalanced, it may be desirable or necessary to balance or rebalance the storage battery.